Pocky plus Yang equals Flustered Blake
by Timoshi-kun
Summary: Yang has two things; a box of Pocky, and a plan. Bumblebee/Yang x Blake Rated M to be safe, because things get a little... yeah.


_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd, here's another Bumblebee fic!**_

_**This one is inspired by this one drawing I did of Yang with a Pocky stick in her mouth, and Blake all wide-eyed and adorable.**_

_**And I'm out of things to say-**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Yang walked through Beacon Academy's halls with the slightest of smirks across her face. She walked with her hands behind her back, clutching something between them, though it was hidden behind her golden locks. A slight skip was evident in her step as she approached Tem RWBY's shared dorm room, her smirk growing in the slightest as her hand grasped the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open with a quick motion. Her lilac eyes almost flickered when they caught sight of possibly the most adorable thing ever in the history of everness, excluding her sister, of course.

A certain black haired girl sat on the ground against the wall, holding a book in her pale hands, her amber eyes dancing across the words delicately written on the pages. The blonde gave the slightest giggle, walking over and dropping to her knees in front of the girl. "Hey, Blake." She almost chirped, her hands in her lap with the hidden object underneath them.

Blake kept her eyes fixed on her book, only making the blonde that much more giddy from how cute she looked. "What is it?" She asked, turning her page.

"Oh, nothing… I was just wondering if you wanted to play a game with me." The blonde answered, putting extra emphasis on 'play', 'game' and 'me'.

Blake stopped reading, placing her bookmark decorated with cat ears on the top in between her the pages. She closed the book, holding it in her lap. She sighed softly. "What kind of game?" She asked, knowing Yang wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't pay attention to her.

Yang giggled a little, holding up what she'd been hiding, a small, red rectangular box. "Pocky~?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

The other girl tilted her head, unsure of what this game entailed.

The blonde sighed softly, opening the box, and showed the contents, small biscuit sticks with chocolate coating ¾ of their lengths. "Basically," she began, taking one out, waving it as she explained how the game worked, "one person has one end in their mouth, and then the other person takes the other end, then they eat the stick from each end. Eventually, once the stick is gone, the-"

"They kiss, don't they?" Blake asked with an almost annoyed tone, though containing the slightest bit of hope she was correct.

Yang nodded, placing the chocolate coated end between her teeth, wiggling it a little. "So, you wanna have a game?" She asked, pursing her lips the slightest bit.

Blake's cheeks flushed a light pink, shaking her head. "N-no, I'm fine." She stood, holding her book to her chest.

Yang pouted, also standing up. "Why not?"

"Because, uh… I have to study, yeah." She quickly thought up a lie, stepping past the blonde, approaching her own bed.

Yang sighed, taking the stick from her mouth. "Blake, you _always_ study, you gotta take a break _some_ time." She walked up behind the bow-wearing girl, her fingers gently brushing over her side.

"Kyaaah~!" She yelped, turning around quickly. "I-I said no." She stuttered, backing up a bit, her thighs making contact with the bedside.

"Come on, pleeeaaase~?" Yang begged, placing the stick back in her mouth, giving Blake her best puppy eyes, which were cute, but couldn't compare to Ruby's. She leaned forward, her legs framing the other girl's.

Blake's face flushed a deeper pink, approaching red. She said nothing, unable to back up anymore, instead leaning back on the bed, her arms holding her up.

Yang inwardly giggled, closing her eyes, she knew she'd get this reaction. She leaned forward more, lifting her knee up to the bed, her right and left hands caressing Blake's shoulder and waist respectively, her own face flushing light pink.

Blake trembled slightly, her heart racing as she leaned back more, averting her eyes from Yang's cleavage, her blush deepening more. At this point she was practically lying down; her torso held up by her forearms, staring at the blonde's closed eyes. She was Yang's prey, and she knew it, she loved it. She gulped, leaning up, her teeth catching the opposite end to Yang's.

Yang giggled once more as the girls began slowly nibbling into the stick, slowly eating from both ends. A few locks of gold, fell over her shoulder, brushing against the cloth of Blake's clothes. Blake mewed softly, instinctively raising her knee, nestling it between the blonde's legs gently, which elicited the slightest whimper. She closed her amber coloured eyes, lowering her upper body, her hands rising to Yang's shoulders. The two of them let out small whimpers as their lips drew closer, their teeth working overtime to eat the chocolate covered sweet. As the stick's size decreased, their whimpers grew ever louder, Blake gripping Yang's shoulders a little tighter, Yang's hand gently rubbing up Blake's side, their cheeks matching in redness and heat, though more so in Blake's case. Eventually Yang got sick of waiting, slipping her tongue out and leaning down quickly. She took the remainder of the stick from Blake's mouth, eating it rapidly. Now that the stick was gone, there was no need to continue, yet they didn't.

Blake retaliated against Yang's tongue with her own, caressing it sensually. She pressed her knee up slightly, grinding against the blonde's dark shorts. Her hand lowered, grasping the zipper of the other girl's jacket, pulling down on it hastily. Her other hand slipped down and beneath the fabric of her yellow tank top, caressing her chest over her bra.

"Mmmmff…~" Yang moaned softly, shutting her eyes tighter, kissing the dark haired girl deeper.

"Yang! Can you give me a hand with my assi-"

The girls pulled away quickly with a gentle smooch sound, a line of saliva connecting their lips as they turned to the doorway, seeing the obviously dumb-founded, wide-eyed Ruby standing there holding a textbook.

The red-caped girl's face matched the jewel her named referenced, averting her eyes from her sister and her friend. "I-I saw nothing…" She stuttered, turning around quickly. In her hurry, she collided with the open door, stumbling back a little. "There's a door there," she said, shame in her voice, "I'll just… yeah." She left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving the Pocky players alone.

Yang and Blake looked at each other, the former of the two smirking.

"Now, where were we?"

"They were what?!" Weiss asked, just as dumbfounded as Ruby was.

Ruby nodded, her face's red reduced to little more than a light pink. "They were making out, and it looked like they were gonna do it." She explained, making weird hand gestures. Weiss was the first person who came to mind when she was thinking of who to tell, considering this was one of those things Ruby couldn't keep to herself.

"Do you have any idea how they came to _be _in that position?" The older girl asked, only questions coming to mind.

Ruby thought for a moment, before pointing her finger upward in a realisation. "There _was_ a box of Pocky on the floor, I guess Yang suggested a game."

"Tch, typical of her…" Weiss retorted, crossing her arms in response to Yang's simple mind processes.

The younger girl shrugged, pivoting on her heel. "Weird game if you ask me. If you wanna kiss someone, you just ask them, not use stupid chocolate sticks." She started walking away, before turning back. "Coming? Dinner's probably ready." She smiled, licking her lips at the thought of food.

Weiss nodded, her arms still crossed, holding her chin high. "I was just about to do that, you know. Jeez, have some patience for once."

"But, fooooooood! Yaaaaaaah!" Ruby yelled, running down the hall as if heading to an epic battle in some war.

The white-haired girl sighed, uncrossing her arms and opening her bag. She took a small box out, looking at it for a second, before shaking her head. "No." She tossed it in the trash, running off after Ruby. "Ruby! Slow down! You'll hit someone!" She called after her, struggling to keep a steady speed in her heels.

_**I know, this fic has background White Rose as well, but I love both pairings too much to not include them in each other's fics and such.**_

_**If that makes any sense.**_

_**Be sure to check out my other Bumblebee fic "Promise Me", and yeah. Reviews would be lovely.**_


End file.
